


Of the Fall

by celestial_light



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, at all, ciel being a curious child, not sebaciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: On an early Sunday morning, Ciel contemplates Sebastian's true nature.





	Of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I'm totally interested in Sebastian as a demon and how that influences other characters :D This is just a small drabble. beware the errors, when I wrote it, it was late.

Ciel was only familiar with bits and pieces of the Fall, and until prior had never truly been interested in it. Even when he’d first summoned Sebastian, he’d pushed the knowledge of the true nature of his butler to the back of his mind. At the time, his situation had called for attention elsewhere, and he’d allocated it accordingly.

But it was on Sundays when the servants had bustled in and about, waking up earlier than Sebastian could ever get them, to get to church on time did Ciel actually realize what on Earth he was living with. A demon.

 And to which Sebastian had always declined when the invitation was extended to him. Whatever excuse he’d managed to perfect paled greatly in comparison to the actual truth; that being that due to his unholy nature, entering a church was out of the question.

Sebastian had never outwardly commented on it, but he lingered outside during Madame Red’s funeral, and on various occasions had put a comfortable distance between himself and blessed items. He was visibly repulsed by the servants when they returned from church, doused in holy water and whatever other holy sacraments they’d been exposed to. 

He even went as far as to bring a handkerchief to his nose when giving them orders. 

On more occasions than he cared to admit, Ciel had toyed with the idea of testing his butler's limits, but the thought of accidentally exorcizing Sebastian had stilled his hand. 

Asking him about  _why_ he couldn’t go into a church would result in one of two things or both; one being Sebastian schooling Ciel on the obvious, or Ciel having to admit that he was actually interested in Sebastian and his nature--neither of which he wanted to do. 

Therefore it was not an option. 

So he supposed reading was the best way to go about this, though found it increasingly harder to shove his book about demonology back into his desk whenever Sebastian materialized into his study. 


End file.
